


"Zounds, I Have Almost Tripped Upon My Tailcoat" (or, "Tailcoat Copypasta")

by IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist



Category: Copypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Copypasta, Crack, Humor, Jokes, Meme, Memes, Original Copypasta, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Wordcount: Under 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist/pseuds/IncredulousVillainousNemesisScientist
Summary: A silly and asynchronous copypasta vaguely based on something I did, only melodramatized and even more ridiculous than that.
Kudos: 6





	"Zounds, I Have Almost Tripped Upon My Tailcoat" (or, "Tailcoat Copypasta")

Zounds, I have almost tripped upon my tailcoat whilst walking up the stairs with a vacuum cleaner! I am a disgrace to the entire nobility and aesthetic I have conceited. I must tell my parents about this, I must give myself up, before being shunned and banished away, an estranged family member whom of which everyone thinks is dead. I must run away to a foreign land, giving up my old identity, but discovering and being my true self along the way. Oh, I may as well do that now! I will disappear under mysterious circumstances, never to be seen again! I must take up a new name. I will travel, making a great pilgrimage to cleanse myself of my tailcoat-tripping sins! May I repent for my horrible failure, and may I burn this tailcoat in a dastardly funeral pyre! Nay, if I am to journey for this, then I shall wear this terrible tailcoat all the way through my journey until it can be cleansed along with myself, through heat, snow, wind, and rain! May I be punished with this tailcoat for the rest of time! On my journey, I shall become a new man! I will find myself in a quaint town after my long journey, no longer welcome back home for my family would surely see it dreadful for me to appear back from the dead, a vampire walking among the living... and I will live in that quaint town, and perhaps take up the career of working in the local library, and hopefully I shall find- nay, this is not the time to romanticize this! Now is the time for me to make my dramatic exit, swishing the tails of the tailcoat that caused my dreaded mistake behind me! May I be reborn again like the phoenix, or die trying!


End file.
